


You Wanted Me to Walk In On You

by PieHeda



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: In response to the prompt "You wanted me to walk in on you," for Warehouse 13 ladies (any or all), requested by AudreyV.





	You Wanted Me to Walk In On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



Claudia followed the sound of a pulsing beat up to the second floor of the B&B, seeking its source.

“HG?” she tapped on her door. “Did you borrow my Bose speakers? Totally ok, no big deal if you did, but I’ve been looking for them all morning and…”

The door opened just a crack to reveal HG dancing to the music. _In her underwear_ , Claudia’s brain screamed. _In her sexy, sexy underwear_ , it added. “Dude, _I know_ ,” she muttered.

Although her voice was barely above a whisper, HG turned to look at her. She smiled self-consciously.

“Oh! Claudia, I daresay you’ve caught me in the act.” She went to her laptop and turned the music down. The screen played a video of a nude dancer, moving to an EDM beat.  

“Whoa! Sorry! I’m sorry! Just looking for my speakers, and uh, you know what? Keep them until such time as you are, you know. Dressed.” She met HG’s eyes, forcing herself to focus _only_ on her eyes, definitely _not_ looking down.

“There’s no need for you to apologize. I borrowed without permission. The fault is mine.” She looked past Claudia, down the hallway. “But do come in, won’t you? I’m rather exposed at the moment.”

HG held the door open for her. Claudia darted in past her, feeling an urgent need to protect HG from being seen by anyone who might walk up the stairs.

“Have a seat, darling,” HG said as she closed the door.

“Sure,” Claudia said, and swallowed hard. _On the bed_ , she thought, as she noticed that there was no other furniture in the room. _I’ll just sit here on your bed while you walk around in your undies_.

HG moved across the room, lithe and cat-like. Claudia wondered if she always walked like that, or if she were just more aware of it now that HG’s flesh was on display. She found herself staring as HG tapped at her laptop, and blushed and lowered her eyes. But then, HG wasn’t watching her. And she was making no move to cover herself. So it was ok to look, right? She looked back up again. HG wore red satin panties with black lace and a matching bra. She liked the way the thin fabric rose over HG’s hipbones. She was beginning to wonder what it would be like to trace her fingers over those hips when suddenly she noticed they were moving rhythmically, swaying and dipping to the beat of the song.

“I must admit,” HG said, “I didn’t get modern music at first. But I’ve come to quite like it. What you do with percussion is fascinating.” She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Claudia, entranced by HG’s hips, noticed a moment too late. She looked down and blushed.

“Caught you watching,” HG said, slyly. “Now now, don’t be shy.” She crossed the room to Claudia and took her by the chin. “Do you like this kind of dancing?” she said, indicating the video on the screen. “I’ve been studying some of the modern forms of courtship. I’m not surprised to see dance is still an important way to meet a suitor.”

“Meeting a suitor isn’t really the endgame there, HG,” Claudia said.

“Really?” HG looked at the screen wistfully. “It would work on me. What is the goal here?”

“She’s an exotic dancer.”

“Clearly.” HG’s tone was matter of fact.

“I mean she’s a stripper,” Claudia said. “It’s her job.”

“I see. So she’s a harlot,” HG said. She sat on the bed next to Claudia.

“No!” Claudia’s brain raced for a way to back-peddle the conversation. _Feminism fail_ , she chided herself, _now HG thinks sex entertainment is sex work_.  

“Strippers don’t have sex with their clients,” Claudia said. “They’re performers only. I mean, it’s a tough job. Have you ever seen pole dancing? That takes some talent…”

“Like a burlesque strip tease,” HG said.

“Yes!” Claudia said. “Heavy on the strip, easy on the tease. And there’s audience contact with strippers. They can touch the people in the audience.”

“Oh, burlesque performers did that too,” HG said, crossing her legs. Claudia was too aware of HG’s toe making contact with her shin.

“Right, but it’s more explicit. I mean, I think it is. Did burlesque performers do lapdances?”

“Lapdances?” Claudia could swear that HG’s eyes twinkled. “That sounds promising. What’s a lapdance?”

Claudia’s face burned. “Ah, like that,” she said, pointing at the dancer on the screen, who was now fully nude. “Only in, um. The client’s lap.”

“And they are paid to do that?” HG pursed her lips. “Sorry, I fail to see how that isn’t sex work.”

“Well, the client is dressed at the time,” Claudia said. “And usually she can touch them but they have to stay hands-free.”

“Fascinating.” HG raised an eyebrow at Claudia. “You know, for your age, you never cease to amaze with your expertise. I wouldn’t have taken you for someone who would have so much experience on this subject.”

“Whoa, no! No experience! Not, uh, first hand anyway.”

“I see,” HG said. “You enjoy videos like this one too?”

 _Painted yourself into that corner,_ Claudia thought. “Ah, sure. I mean, what red-blooded American girl doesn’t…”

“It’s a shame you’ve never experienced it for yourself,” HG interrupted. “What’s stopping you? Red-blooded American girl that you are.”

“Ah, well, for most of my life I have been too young to enter a strip club. And I guess since then it’s, uh… I’ve been busy? Here? I guess?” _Good job Claude, now you sound like a perv who’s too much of a workaholic to go pay it back to the perv industry_.

“Yes, Warehouse work is rather demanding on one’s schedule,” HG said, rising. “But all work and no play, as they say?” She turned up the music, and straddled Claudia’s knees.

“WHOA. Whoa, just, whoa. Pretty sure the mostly-naked chat time was an HR violation, but this, this is definitely going to cross the line, and, uh, I don’t want to get written up…” HG  began to move with the music, her bare thighs squeezing Claudia’s. “Um. Does the Warehouse have an HR department?”

“What’s an HR department?” HG lowered herself and gyrated her hips, then lowered herself further so that her ass grazed Claudia’s legs as she moved. “Like this, yes? Sort of a dance, sort of simulating the act of sex?”

“Oh, fff-ff-fuck, I am so fired. Yes, like that. Exactly like that.” Through her colorful leggings, she could feel the friction of the hem of HG’s panties. Claudia broke into a panicked sweat, and wondered vaguely if the fight or flight instinct explained how she could simultaneously want to run away while also having the biggest lady-boner of her life.

“And hands to yourself,” HG said, “but I can touch you. That’s how it is?”

Until the moment HG took her hands, Claudia had not realized that her arms were up, elbows drawn back, hands spread wide. _Like a baby tyrannosaurus. Very cool_. HG lowered Claudia’s hands to her sides, then draped her arms over Claudia’s shoulders. This brought her breasts close enough to Claudia’s face that she could feel the warmth of her body, smell her lavender perfume.

“Sure. That’s about right,” Claudia said, her throat suddenly very dry.

“Or maybe,” HG splayed her fingers on Claudia’s chest, “more like this?”

Just as she began to trail her hands down towards Claudia’s breasts, there was a tap at the door and Myka walked in.

“Myka! Ho-ooooly crap, this, this is not what it looks like…”

“This is _exactly_ what it looks like,” HG drawled, smiling lazily.

“Artifact!” Claudia shouted. “Probably an artifact! Gypsy Rose Lee’s fan, or, or Lili St. Cyr’s pasties!”

Myka stood with her arms crossed. Claudia watched Myka in fearful anticipation. HG continued to gyrate on her lap, gleefully unconcerned.

“Helena. Have you been playing with the artifacts?”

“Of course not, Myka darling.” She slid her palms over Claudia’s breasts.

“HG, please,” Claudia groaned, terrified of what Myka would do, but unable to say no to this even if she could somehow escape right now.

“Begging won’t work,” HG chided her. “Not this early, anyway.”

Myka narrowed her eyes. “So. You’re not whammied right now, and you’re performing a strip tease for Claudia. With your door unlocked.”

“A lapdance, actually,” HG corrected. “Claudia is teaching me about lapdancing. But yes, that would sum it up.”

“‘Teaching’ is a loose interpretation of the facts,” Claudia said, her voice catching as HG circled her nipple.

Myka studied them, her hand on her chin, one finger over her lips.

“You wanted me to walk in on you,” she said finally.

“Wait,” Claudia said. “She-you-what?”

“I’m sure I did nothing of the sort,” HG said, winking at Myka.

Myka locked the door. “Fine, but you know,” she pointed a finger in the air, “a lapdance is still a strip tease.”

“Oh, you’re right, Claudia did tell me that. Apologies darling,” she said to Claudia, and reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

HG pulled the loosened straps around and let the fabric of her bra go slack. She kept it tight just through the center, so that she remained covered. She moved the fabric back and forth across her breasts with a teasing smile, and Claudia stared as HG’s nipples began to show hard through the cloth.

Finally she released one strap, allowing the bra to dangle loose in her hand before she tossed it over her shoulder.

“Better?” she said, with a look to Myka.

“Oh definitely soooo much better,” whimpered Claudia. HG rewarded her by rising up so that Claudia’s face nestled in the valley of her tits.

“Pretty good,” Myka agreed. “Now, for the rest, go slower, and maybe change your approach? Here.”

Myka crawled on the bed behind Claudia and settled behind her, demurely arranging her plain black skirt over her legs. Her bare knees hugged Claudia’s hips.

“Try turning around,” Myka said.

“Like this?” HG turned and sat on Claudia’s lap. “Seems a little awkward.”

“Claudia, sweetie, spread,” Myka said. “It makes it easier.”

 _Oh sure, I’ll just spread my legs Myka, whatever you say,_ she thought, but she did as she was told.

“Oh, that is nicer.” HG ground her ass between Claudia’s legs. “I daresay if the angle is just right, this would be much better for our Claudia as well.”

“Definitely,” Myka said. She grabbed Claudia’s skirt.

“What!? What are you doing there Agent Bering?” Claudia’s voice pitched up.

“Trust me,” Myka said, “and tilt your hips up a little. This will definitely feel better.” She hitched Claudia’s denim skirt up, and HG ground against her again.

“Right on the lady-boner,” Claudia gasped.

Claudia leaned back against Myka, which put Myka’s face against Claudia’s neck. “Told you,” she chuckled softly in Claudia’s ear. “And ‘Agent’ is a nice touch. I like that.”

HG ground against her again, resuming the rhythm of the song.

“Take off your panties now,” Myka said.

“Oh, look who’s in charge suddenly.” HG gave her a mischievous look over her shoulder, but slid her fingers under the elastic and slowly lowered her panties, bending over fully in front of the two women as she slipped them off.

Myka reached out to trace the silhouette of HG’s ass with her palm.

“Hands to yourself,” HG said. “Those are the rules.”

“Then I’m changing the rules,” Myka said as she cupped her ass and squeezed it.

HG drew in a sharp breath, but laughed. “Cheeky.”

“Show-off,” Myka replied.

“Am I?” HG turned and straddled Claudia’s leg, then grasped a handful of hair at the back of Myka’s hair. “I haven’t even begun to show off.”

HG ground against Claudia’s leg and pressed her lips to Myka’s. As her tongue explored Myka’s mouth, she ran her other hand up Claudia’s neck to her face, caressing her, tracing her lips with her thumb. Myka’s hand found Claudia’s breast and stroked and teased her nipple. She placed her other hand between HG’s cunt and Claudia’s leg, and began fucking HG as she continued to grind into Claudia.

“Is this real life?” Claudia gasped.

“Doesn’t it feel real, darling?” HG parted Claudia’s lips with her finger, and Claudia risked licking it while watching HG’s eyes. She smiled at Claudia approvingly, and slid the finger into her mouth. Claudia sucked on her finger, stroked it with her tongue, nipped it gently with her teeth. HG removed it, and trailed her hand down Claudia’s belly slowly.

“Oh my god, this is really happening,” Claudia said.

HG traced her fingers over the crotch of Claudia’s leggings. Claudia’s hips jutted forward at her touch.

“Yes, dear girl,” HG said, sliding the waist of Claudia’s leggings down. HG lifted up off of her to remove them, then resumed her position, with Myka’s fingers back inside of her. “This is most definitely happening.”

HG slid her fingers between Claudia’s labia, and kissed her deeply. She continued grinding against her leg as she stroked Claudia from her opening to her clit. Claudia wanted to gasp, to cry out, but HG’s tongue filled her mouth, swirling against her own tongue, stroking it. HG’s spare hand explored Claudia’s body, as did Myka’s, and Claudia lost track of who was touching her. Now there was a hand on her breast, now one on the other breast while a finger slid into her mouth, now fingers traced her neck to her collarbone, now a second hand joined HG’s between her legs and dipped inside of her, fucking into her for a few thrusts before touching her lips so she could taste herself, or was that the taste of HG? Her shirt was unbuttoned (how? She couldn’t for the life of her remember this happening) and her bra pushed up, and HG licked and sucked her tits while a hand grasped her hip, another hand pulled at the hair on the back of  her head, and Myka nipped at her neck.

Claudia could sense - feel more than hear - a buzzing haze settling over her as she reached full sensory overload, and she wondered if her brain could crash like a computer. She decided she wanted to find out and gave in to it, leaning into HG’s kiss, sucking HG’s neck as she leaned across Claudia to kiss Myka again.

The whole time, she obediently kept her hands at her side.

“I’m nearly there, darling.”

HG’s voice cut through the buzzing in Claudia’s head. She willed herself to focus on her face. HG’s cheeks and chest were flushed scarlet. Claudia found that along with the expression on HG’s face unfamiliar. _And fucking beautiful_.

“If you watch me,” HG panted, struggling to keep her voice, “will that finish you?” She pressed down harder into Myka’s hand on Claudia’s leg, her hips already beginning to spasm.

“Get me off maybe, but I don’t know about _finish_ .” Claudia cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve got youth on my side. I’m sure there’s plenty more where that comes from.” She lingered on the word  _comes_ , and practiced mimicking one of HG’s sly smiles.

HG laughed, her voice tight. “You… gorgeous little… brat!” She cried out. Claudia became utterly lost watching HG come undone, right there on her lap, her fingers still fast at work against Claudia’s clit. The only things in the world were Myka’s warm, damp body against her back, the growing heat in her pussy, and HG, goddamn goddess-walking-on-earth HG Wells, writhing on top of Claudia.

Suddenly she reached and soared over the tipping point, and her voice joined HG’s. HG and Myka held her between them, and she felt like they were keeping her tethered, preventing her from shaking completely loose and drifting away.

There was a dizzying moment, not quite like falling but similar, and Claudia opened her eyes to find the room had gone sideways.

“He-e-eey,” she said. “Who turned on the Tilt-a-Whirl?”

HG leaned over her.

“Don’t worry, darling. Just a change in position. We’ve still got you.”

And indeed, Myka’s arms held her around her waist, and her voice was soft and close. “Just making sure we take care of everything,” she said, her breath tickling Claudia’s ear.

“Righty-ho,” HG said. “After all, you’ve suggested that there’s plenty more to come.”

HG dipped down and shrugged her shoulders under Claudia’s thighs, then positioned them so that her legs were in the air above HG. She pressed her shoulders hard into Claudia, lifting her hips up, and Claudia could feel HG and Myka adjusting something underneath her. HG settled her back down on Myka, and began licking her, pressing her tongue into her opening, swirling her clit and sucking it.

“Oh, I really am going to crash this time,” Claudia mumbled. "Can I please touch you now? Because I don't think this counts as a lapdance anymore according to the loosest of interpretations."

"Of course," HG murmured into her skin. 

Claudia sunk her hands into HG's hair. She stroked and petted and pulled, drawing happy growls from HG. She moved a hand on Myka's hip, and felt it contract rhythmically underneath her.  _Damn, Myka seriously gets off on being a bottom_ , she thought. 

She could feel HG’s knuckles rubbing against her ass as she ate her. Occasionally she grazed shockingly and exquisitely against her asshole, but Claudia could tell that this was simply a happy accident.

“HG, what are you… OH.” She realized all at once that HG had pushed up Myka’s skirt and was fucking her as she ate Claudia. 

 _SKIRT. MYKA DOESN’T WEAR SKIRTS._ Not normally, not unless she was undercover. A second realization struck her as she came again, her hips bucking her deeper into HG’s mouth with each spasm.

Claudia went slack as her orgasm receded. Myka and HG untangled from her more smoothly than she would have guessed they could, and she found herself between them, being pulled up to rest on the bed, the three of them panting and shaking and embracing. Her skirt, shirt, and bra were gone now, she still didn’t know how. She wondered what artifact they might be using to disappear her clothes.

HG kissed her, and Claudia sucked the taste of herself from her lips. She then leaned past Claudia to kiss Myka. Claudia watched the two with embarrassment at first, and then settled into the intimacy that they were sharing with her. She reached up to place her hand on HG's back, and HG glanced at her and smiled. Claudia embraced both of the women as they kissed. 

When they finally separated, HG brushed Claudia’s hair from her face. “I don’t suppose lapdances normally end quite like that,” she said.

“Oh really? I feel like you know _exactly_ how they go. You planned this! You _wanted_ me to walk in on you! You BOTH planned this, Myka walking in on me walking in on you, it’s like - walk-in-ception!”

Myka laughed. “What did I tell you, HG? She’s going to make a great agent. You can’t put anything past our Claude.”

“Bravo, dear,” HG beamed at Claudia.

“You guys,” Claudia narrowed her eyes. “You’ve got it coming. You can’t trick this one without getting tricked back.”

“Oh, yes, please do,” HG said. “Will you try to one-up us? This sounds like a very promising game.”

Claudia turned to Myka. “How do you even with her?”

“That sentence made no logical sense,” HG complained.

“You don’t, Claude,” Myka said, kissing the younger woman’s nose. “I mean, what was your plan, threatening HG Wells with sex? How did you think that would go?”

“Fair point,” Claudia said. "Oh wait, Myka, you're not done yet." 

"Oh yes she is," HG purred in Claudia's ear. "Do you think I'd leave any lover unattended?"

Myka stood and stripped off the rest of her clothes.

"I'm a bit on the quiet side," Myka said. She spread a blanket over them, then joined them under it, and she and HG kissed and petted Claudia.

Claudia relaxed and allowed herself to be spoiled by their attention.

“That’s it for the walk ins, right?” Claudia looked back and forth between them. “Because I don’t think I could deal with Pete, or Jinksy…”

“Nooo, definitely not,” Myka said. “It’s just us.”

“Good.” Claudia smiled. “Thanks.”

“The pleasure,” HG said, tracing kisses down Claudia’s neck, “is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness, yet another F/F/F. This is my second time gifting one of these to AudreyV as a prompt fill (thank you? er... you're welcome? It was way easier this time). Writing it left me longing for Warehouse 13. I need a rewatch soon.


End file.
